Just Another Chapter
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: First fan fiction. Just another chapter to the Naomily SAGA
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This is my first fan ficiton. Its not any good but whatever. Love Ellie x

**NOAMI POV**

I slowly stroked her hair and traced my finger down her back.

How could someone so breath-taking love me? I thought to myself.

"mmm..." i heard her moan. Just hearing her voice made me shake. I just wanted to stay like this. No worries with the girl i loved.

She rolled over, her eyes half open with her gorgeous red hair laying on my arm, and let out a yawn.

"morning Em." i said, pushing her hair from her face.

She looked at me and a grin spread across her face. Her soft arms began to wrap round my naked waist as she pulled me closer to her.

Now just milimetres from my face more important my mouth she replied "morning."

Her voice ripped through my body as i felt her hot breath on my face as i leant forward to kiss her.

After what felt like hours of kissing i checked my watch, 8.30. Damn, i thought. College starts in 30 minutes, we're still in bed and at this rate we're going to be late. Again.

I pulled away from her and began "this hurts me more than it hurts you...but we have to get up and go hun."

"iloveyou Naomi."she said.

"iloveyoutoo Emily...but we have to go."

I saw her smile droop into a pout and her eyes began to go all puppy doggy, "...but what would you say to spending tonight here though...with me...together?" "umm...let me check my schedule..." i quickly elbowed her in the ribs, and she smiled cheekily.

"i guess i'll just have to make you free with my amazing persuasion skills!" i replied kissing the nape of her neck and running my hand down her thigh as she let out low moans.

As we rushed to change I grabbed whatever I could find. I ended up wearing Emilys leopard print bra, yesterdays jeans which had a rip in the knee, due to the overexcitement of last night, and a tee which was screwed up in the back of a draw.

"cmon slow poke!" i called as i grabbed our bags and waited by the door.

How is it when i wear yesterdays clothes i look scruffy, yet when Emily wore them she looked like she was at a ball. Absolutely breath-taking.

"you don't mind that im wearing a pair of your undies,your bra and umm i think this is your t-shirt as well..." she said as she made her way down the stairs.

Stunning was all i could think when i looked at her. All i could do was stare.

"Naomi?" "Yeah" i nodded wiping dribble from my mouth. "well...cmon Naomi its nearly quarter to."

My bike was leaning up against the house, as Emily walked around to the edge of the house and grabbed hers. "lets go then." I said.

As soon as we got to college i turned to Emily, and smiled. I wanted everyone to know she's mine. I placed my hand into hers, and our fingers interwined.

"iloveyou Em."

"iloveyoutoo."

"c'mon then." I said as i pulled her towards me and kissed her softly.

We were late, but it was only Kieron. "Late again girls." "Kieron. I've forgotten my book." Emily said five minutes after we'd got there. "Can i go get a copy?"

"Go get one. This is why i became a fucking teacher. Load of shit. Go on."

"cmon Naomi i need some help to find one."

1...2...3...4... GIVE US A REVIEW IF YO UWANT SOME MORE. DO YOU LIKE IT I RHYME.


	2. Chapter 2

**EMILY POV**

"cmon Naomi i need some help to find one." she stared at me puzzled. Even confused she looked stunning.

It wasn't that i didn't have a copy, it was more that i couldn't wait till lunch. And running her slender hand down my thigh wasn't much help with that.

I got up from my seat and she watched me get to the door before she began to follow.

As soon as we were halfway down the corridor she said "um Em you have a book. It's in your bag."

"i couldn't see it in there." again the puzzled look.

I took her hand, and she started drawing on my palm with her finger.

"so i think the book is that way." she pointed as we reached the library.

I yanked her towards the gardening section. "what the..." i stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss.

She melted into me as we kissed more passionately. Then she pulled away,and gave me her all knowing look.

"Miss Fitch. Have you brought me here to have your way with me?" I could feel my cheeks redden.

"come here silly..."she said to me as she pulled me closer. Then she whispered in my ear, "I can't wait til lunch either."

Now she blushed. "c'mon lets go" she said.

I shook my head and kissed her."But. what. if. we're. caught.?"she said between kisses.

I pulled her close so i could feel her breath on my neck and began to move my hands all over her body.

Her breasts were hardening,and she gave a low moan as i moved my hand into her jeans.

"Em...don't...no..." my fingers were slowly making there way into her pants.

"do you want me to stop?" i replied cheekily.

All she could do was shake her head.

**NAOMI POV**

Why can't i resist her?

She's like a drug. I can't get enough.

"Em...don't...no..." i said as she began to move her fingers up my thighs and into my jeans.

"do you want me to stop?"she replied with a cheeky grin.

All i could do was shake my head.

Was it wrong to be so turned on to have sex in the gardening section of the library?

Minutes later we heard someone.

"so this is the..." i was just doing my flies up when Doug saw us.

"hello girls. I see you've taken an interest in gardening."

"oh yes. I'd just love to be able to grow tomatoes." Emily said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Bells just gone. So go get your break girls." oh fuck was all i thought.

Minutes?

No it was more like a fucking hour.

I stared at Emily trying to look serious. But when she smiled all i could do was smile back she was gorgeous and best of all she was Emily.

I took her hand and we headed to the common room to find our group.

It hadn't changed much. Effy and Freddie. Panda and Thomas. Cook and Katie. Well sometimes. JJ. And well us.

I don't really talk to JJ. Well not since the love ball. I don't want to think where that mumbling idiot put his hands on Emily and i certainly didn't want to think about where he put anything else. Emilys mine. Always and Forever.

"so where did you two get to?" Effy asked with her usual knowing smile.

"Just got caught up. The library is huge." i replied smiling at Emily. She smiled back slighly blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cook and Freddie started talking about the next booze up and Thomas agreed to bring splifs.

I wasn't fully listening though, due to the hand which was gently gliding over my thigh and resting in between my legs. Next time bring extra pants.

Twenty-five minutes was all it took til Emily said, "Anyway, we better be going." raising her eyebrows at me.

I knew what that meant and i was more eager than a 14 year-old boy.

She took my hand and our fingers interwined. "I guess we'll see you later." I called as we walked away from the group.

Katie stared as my arm went around Emilys waist. She still didn't fully accept us. Together. A package deal. Fuck her!

As we walked hand-in-hand side-by-side down the corridor I mischeviously groped Emily's arse. "Miss Fitch." i began "I owe you a favour of your choice. But no kinky stuff, well not at school. Agreed?"

She laughed. "No fun. But..."she said as i pulled her into the toilets and kissed her.

"Well Miss Campbell, i do say you owe me a lot more then a kiss." she said as i yanked her into the nearest cubicle.

I kissed her neck then pulled my tee off. "your so beautiful." she said as she ran a finger down my chest and stared at my breasts.

"and all yours." I finished doing a little shake so my boobs jiggled.

A smile spread across her face as i began to kiss and suck on her pulse point. "Naomi" she moaned.

"iloveyou" i whispered into her ear.

"iloveyou too." she replied as she stared into my eyes.

I grabbed her thighs as she pushed me harder and harder into her.

Her moans getting louder and louder.

Was that just the door? I thought as my hand quickly shot to Emilys mouth.

She looked at me. Fuck someone's in here. "shh..." i said as i slowly moved Emily down the cubicle divider, taking my hand away from her mouth.

"you're so hot." i heard a familuar voice say.

I stared at Emily as we both suddenly realised that it was Effy, but who was she with? Freddie? In the girls toilets.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." i heard. Fuck. Are you shitting me? It couldn't be.

**EMILY POV**

Of all people... Katie. That fucking hypocrite.

"Nobody can find out about us, Effy." she said.

Then i heard kissing sounds. I stared at Naomi, who had a giant grin on her face. I shook my head.

Ohh god i thought as i heard a zip undoing and then a small moan. Then panting. Jeez this was not how i planned to spend my free...Listening to my sister have sex.

"Effy." she panted.

Oh my god cover your ears. Run out screaming. Naomi stared into my eyes and i blocked out what was happening in the cubicle next to us.

"kiss me." i whispered. With that Naomi crashed her lips into mine.

As our tongues met electricity flew through my body. "c'mon lets go." i said as i pulled away from Naomi leaving her wanting more.

I stuck my head out of my cubicle and ran to the shut door. I nodded to Naomi and she ran to me.

"Campbell?" she asked as she froze from brushing her hair back into place.

Naomi spun around to face her, with a huge smirk on her face.#


	4. Chapter 4

**EMILY POV**

"You look sweaty Katiekins...been participating in any sort of physical activities." she said almost laughing.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Katie replied aggresively.

They continued to glare at one another. Obviously the tension, or was it hatred?, could be cut with a knife.

I moved from behind Naomi who was covering me.

"Come on Katie. Its ok for you to munch minge, but not for your gay sister."

My voice had hit a new high as she stared right at me.

"Don't be stupid Em. I don't... I'm not..."

"Come on out Effy." i yelled.

Katie obviously shocked with fear about what was about to be shown. She walked gracefully out of the cubicle her face a pinkish colour with tears in her eyes.

Naomi stared at me as i yelled. I didnt dare look into her dazzling blue eyes, because i knew they would be filled with concern at my sudden outburst of anger.

"Please Emily..." she whispered. "don't tell Freddie. He'll be crushed. This is just sex. Please no-one has to know."

The tears now glistened her cheeks as she sobbed. I'd never seen her cry. Not really cry. I must admit i felt really bad for her. Katie, on the other hand, stood there helplessly staring at Effy then the floor. I walked over to Katie and without a second thought i slapped her across her right cheek.

"You made me feel like half a person when i admitted i was gay. But now you do this. You're such a fucking hypocrite."

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist as Naomi pulled me gently towards her.

"Emzee...lets go. Please." she whispered, as she grabbed my cheeks with her hands gently and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of fear, concern and dispair.

My tears now fell down my cheeks as Naomi entwined our hands together as she gently pulled me out of the toilets.

**NAOMI POV**

I'd never seen her so angry before. Her eyes flashed red, as i stared at her astonished.

"Emzee...lets go. Please." i whispered after she'd slapped her sister across the face leaving a tomato red handprint imprint on Katies face.

I looked over to Effy, who was quietly sobbing to herself. I thought she was in love with Freddie. He worshipped her. Then she goes and does this. Mixed up much.

I tried not to think about that, and concentrated on Emily as i gently took her face in between my hands and stared into her chocolate eyes.

Tears now fell slowly down her cheeks, as i led her out of the toilets and out of college.

"where are we going Naomi?" she asked.

"somewhere nearly as beautiful as you." she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katie's POV**

Fuck.

Shit.

Fucking hell.

My head screamed.

Why the hell did we have to do it there?

Why the fuck didn't we check the cubicles?

Why the fuck did we do it again and again?

I thought as i clutched my throbbing cheek.

Emily gave a mean slap.

I'd never seen her that angry.

That hurt.

That betrayed.

She was right though.

I treated her like shit, as i heard myself say to her "Not gay. Stupid." over and over again in my head, like a tape recorder.

Was i saying it reminding myself how much of a bitch i was to Emily?

Or because i was reminding myself i couldn't be gay? I just couldn't.

I stared at Effy, who was crying softly to herself.

I couldn't understand the need i had to go over to her, and console her.

To hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Tell her she'd be fine.

Tell her it didn't matter about what people thought.

Before i knew it my legs began to carry me away.

Towards something.

I pulled the door open slowly, catching quick glances over my shoulder.

With one last glance back towards Effy i left the toilets.

Tears stung my eyes as i walked down the corridor.

Why was i crying?

'Cause of Emily?

'Cause she slapped me?

Or 'cause of Effy?

My mind went over it in my head begging it not to be the last one.

I'm not gay. I'm not.#


End file.
